The Pevensies and Miscellaneous Adventures at Hogwarts
by Points14
Summary: The Pevensies first year at Hogwarts told each in turn then the students thought on them after their adventure in Narnia
1. Peter

**Story time! With chapters and stuff. Pevensies, Hogwarts AU yup. Pease tell me what you think!**

When Peter received his letter (by owl of course) he was quite confused. He went and read it to his mother who dropped the spoon she holding onto the ground. She ran to his father and whispered something in his ear. They called a big family meeting and explained to the four children that witches and wizards are real and when they reach eleven they can attend the school called Hogwarts (which Lucy then dubbed Warthogs, but she was only seven)

Peter had all of his bags packed and change in his pocket he was set. He kissed his mother and Susan lightly punched Edmund before picking up Lucy and telling her not to worry and that he'd be back soon. He hopped on the train and settled into an empty compartment. Soon after a set of ginger twins came in asking if they could still sit there. Their names were Fred and George.

Peter told them about his family and that he was very excited for Hogwarts. It turned out that Fred and George had five other siblings, Bill was in his fifth year, Charlie in his fourth (he liked dragons) and Percy in his third. Ron who was nine and the only girl, Ginny, who was eight. They laughed and chatted a lot and Peter was told about quidditch and houses and the lot. The train arrived at Hogmeade and they found that they had to wearing their robes and they scrambled to the boats, almost missing them.

Peter was sorted into Gryffindor almost as soon as the hat touched his head he was pleased to be with his friends. His bed was next to Lee Jordan's and a boy named Naoki Tsuchiya. Naoki was quite a bit more serious than his roommates and could often be found reading a book in the common room. Although he didn't talk much Peter liked his company and found that he brought much needed reason to the group. Fred and George were always into shenanigans with Lee Jordan and their favourite person to prank was Filch.

When Peter came back for Christmas he told them everything he could about Hogwarts. Even Edmund was curious.

When Peter came back mounds of snow had piled around the castle and Fred, George, Peter, Lee and even Naoki skipped class to play in the snow. They got a detention later.

The rest of the year was smooth sailing with the occasional detention or warning. Peter passed all of his exams and even got an O in astronomy and herbology. The train ride back was a bit melancholic but George and Fred sad that he could visit anytime, maybe Lee and Naoki could join them. Peter waved goodbye at the horde of redheads. He walked with his family to the car and didn't stop talking the entire way home.

**Welp maybe 5-6 chapter surrounding the Pevensies. Eeep I'm just pretty excited about this one. See you soon and please review**


	2. Susan

**Oh yeah new chapter! please take your time to review it would be very helpful! All the characters and stuff belong to Queen J.K. Rowling and the spectacular C.S. Lewis On with the story!**

Susan Pevensie was quite sceptical when her brother receives his Hogwarts letter. It must be a hoax she thought, an elaborate hoax from men Ryan down the street. When she walked through the barrier at platform she was convinced. Her brother kissed her cheek and was off on the train, she waved until she could no longer see the train. Peter came back for Christmas and with him he brought books, sweets and all sorts of wizarding goodies. Susan read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, she was astounded at what the wizarding community had done to these animals. Peter left back for school and opted to stay for Easter at Hogwarts because one of his friends (Naoki?) was staying and would be all alone.

When Susan received her letter she was so giddy she wouldn't stop pestering Peter for hours about what Hogwarts was like. Mother and herself went to Diagon Alley to purchase her school things including a calico cat which she named Toby (and an owl for Peter but that's not important).

She hugged her Mother and Father tightly, saying good-bye to all. She followed Peter to the train section and said hello to his friends before being shooed out and left to fend for herself. She sat down in one of the only empty train sections and sat herself by the window, apple in one hand and book in the other. A girl by the name of Tabitha Bainbridgeand sat down by her, also a first-year they sat in comfortable silence reading for the better part of the journey.

When she reached the sorting hat, she looked at her brother nervously; all he did was give her a big grin. The old floppy thing was a bit unnerving it peered into her head and all she could do was tap her toes nervously. The hat decided Ravenclaw. Her new house gave her loud applause. She looked over at Tabitha, sitting at the Slytherin Table and gave her a weak smile, Tabitha returns it, although a bit brighter. She spends most of the feast talking to Lucile Cornhill , another first-year.

Her dorm was pleasant and clean with big windows and a large library. She was disappointed to find out that could not take Care of Magical Creatures until third year. Susan was excellent in all of her courses, particularly in Charms. She became fast friends with Felicity Eastchurch, who had hair red as sunset. Tabitha and Susan remained friends, despite different houses. They sat beside each other in every class they had together. Hillary (she was friends with Maria)was another dormate, pranking all the time, even the Weasley twins had to get even with her a couple of times.

Peter talked to her often enough and let her use his owl to mail home instead of using the school's. Susan didn't particularly care for quidditch (Peter was crazy for it, swore that he was going to be on it next year). It was too loud and the weather was often cold.

By the time Christmas rolled around, Susan was beginning to feel a bit homesick. She got on the train at Hogwarts saying goodbye to her friends. She practically ran into her father's arms when the train stopped at King's Cross. She had so much to tell about Hogwart's to everyone. On Christmas Day she receivedher very own charms book. She read for the rest of the day.

Second term went well very well except for longing to be outside and for the cold to stop. She hated the cold. Spring did come eventually and with it, exams. Susan spent so much time studying(outside of course) that Felicity, Maria, Hillary and Lucile her books for an entire weekend and told her to goof off. They went swimming in the lake and played Gobstones and laughed so loudly that they were shushed multiple times. Susan did exceptionally well in all of her subjects gaining an O in all of them except potions.

For the rest of the year the five girls spent their time soaking up sun and Felicity, sunburn. It was a somewhat tearful good-bye and they promised to write every week to each other. Susan and Tabitha agreed to go shopping for new school supplies at the end of summer. Susan headed back to her waving family with Peter, arms around shoulders.

**What did you think was it good was it bad? Next chapter to be titled Edmund. Pairings for this story will be minor and final pairings shall be mostly canonical. All the information comes from the Harry Potter Wikia and/or the books/movies. Thank-you to my guest reviewer there shall a Peter/Hermione thing but probably only one date or so. See you soon!**


	3. Edmund

**I got this chapter out a bit faster than normal so enjoy! This one's a bit longer (I really need to lengthen Peter's I feel ashamed...)Well Edmund is one of favourites so enjoy and please review! Also I'm desperately in need of a beta**

Edmund was quite jealous of Peter when he got his letter. He got to go to a school with magic and he had to stay at home with his sisters for another whole four years. It just wasn't fair. When he got his letter in August he was so excited all he could do was talk about it to Lucy who would be going next year. He teased her about it. She punched him.

The train ride was rather uneventful and he spent a great deal of alone as his siblings were already in their own train compartment with friends. Peter in his fourth year and Susan in third. Peter had made the quidditch team sand was a chaser for Gryffindor. Susan retained top marks, kind and a bit to motherly for her own good. Edmund was preparing for the onslaught of comparisons made by students and teachers alike. When he got to the boats he sat down next to blonde girl who seemed a bit spacey, she introduced herself as Luna Lovegood and that was that. Edmund went under the hat and was placed into Slytherin, although the hat had considered Hufflepuff. Edmund sat across from a second-year named Draco Malfoy. Edmund thought he was a pompous twat. He looked over his shoulder to his two siblings who gave him great big smiles and two thumbs up. Edmund picked at his food listening to how much of a bloody fool this "Harry Potter" was. Edmund just nodded.

Edmund settled down in his bed next to Byron Miller, a boy with green eyes that cut down to your soul. I suppose you could say that Byron was Edmund's friend at Hogwarts. They chatted about school and how quidditch was a general waste of time. Although every time Peter played, Edmund sat next to his sister and cheered him on except if he was playing against Slytherin (likewise with Ravenclaw for Susan). Peter and Edmund had he most amiable relationship (even if Edmund was a bit antisocial and stubborn). Peter would say hi and ruffle his hair every chance he got gaining a few awkward stares from other students. Edmund was almost always in a state of annoyance with Peter. Draco Malfoy seemed to like Edmund for some reason and often gave him tips on how to be a better Slytherin. At first look it would seem that Edmund is taking these suggestions at heart but then you hear the snickering s soon as Draco leaves. Despite Slytherin's reputation for excellent potion makers, Edmund was god-awful at them. He blew up poor Trisha Buttermeere's hedgehog which he apologised profusely for. Mrs. Norris had been petrified and so had Colin Creevey, a boy in Gryffindor. In Slytherin they were saying that they were after muggleborns, but there weren't any this house so they had nothing to worry about. Edmund adamantly refused to call them mudbloods.

Christmas was beautiful. The three siblings left Hogwarts on the train and for a change all sat together on the ride home. Susan and Peter asked questions directed at Edmund so fast he could barely answer them. When they saw their family Lucy ran straight to Peter who picked her up and twirled her around. This time she had Edmund to ask what Hogwarts was like (she had long since stop calling it Warthogs). Edmund answered every question as patiently and thoroughly as he could. They had a massive turkey for dinner with Eustace and his family. Eustace would be attending Hogwarts next year along with Lucy. He wasn't a very pleasant boy and would always make rude remarks when he thought adults weren't listening.

More students were being petrified and Edmund was rather scared. They were all lined up in the hospital, white as a sheet with the same look of horror on their faces.

To be honest, Edmund felt like an outcast. He was in the outcast house and he didn't have many close friends. People thought of Edmund as smart, stubborn, intuitive and a little sceptical. Oh and Peter and Susan's little brother. He'll always be that.

Luna Lovegood still talked to him. She was a bit odd that one. Always rambling on about some mythical beast. Susan found her fanciful and a little hare-brained. Edmund just listened cautiously. He felt that Luna was one of the only people who sort of liked him. Byron talked and played wizard's chess with him until they got so bored the fell asleep. One night they snuck into the Forbidden Forest to catch a glimpse of a unicorn. They didn't see one but they also didn't get caught.

Professor Lockhart was a joke. Even Edmund at age eleven knew that what he was saying was complete poppycock. There was quite a kerfuffle at the end of year when a girl in Edmund's year was kidnapped, not just petrified, kidnapped and she wasn't a muggleborn. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley somehow got her back, the details weren't revealed. Malfoy was furious that Harry was getting the hero treatment again. Apparently he had done something last year as well. Edmund did relatively well on his exams. He said good-bye to Byron who was going to Portugal to visit some relatives. Edmund rode the train home in silence. His trunk packed in the car; he stared out the window the entire time.

**Angsty Edmund and slytherin and stuff. Thank-you to my reviewers and my followers. I sorta like the whole Luna accepting people and stuff so please tell me what you think! Next chapter is Lucy. Updating soon so stick around. I'm a Ravenclaw myself,what house are you in?**


End file.
